Linden, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1374534 |website = |footnotes = }} Linden is a city in Cass County, Texas, United States. The population was 2,256 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Cass County. Geography Linden is located at (33.008026, -94.364328). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 1,988 people, 940 households, and 579 families residing in the city. The population density was 640.4 people per square mile (247.5/km²). There were 1,048 housing units at an average density of 297.5 per square mile (115.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 77.88% White, 19.86% African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.66% from other races, and 0.98% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.64% of the population. There were 940 households out of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.2% were married couples living together, 15.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.3% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 21.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.86. In the city the population was spread out with 22.2% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 23.0% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 25.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 85.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,250, and the median income for a family was $35,938. Males had a median income of $29,762 versus $21,731 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,846. About 11.8% of families and 18.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.2% of those under age 18 and 23.0% of those age 65 or over. Education The City of Linden is served by the Linden-Kildare Consolidated Independent School District. Notable people * Richard Bowden, half of the Pinkard and Bowden music and comedy act, lives here. * Former Major League Baseball player Don Buford was born here. * Will Holland and Josiah Holland, members of rock & roll band The Lonely Hearts, lived here as children. * Scott Joplin, the prominent ragtime composer and musician, was born here. * Brig Owens, Professional Football Player with the Washington Redskins. * Don Henley, lead singer and drummer of the Eagles, lived here as a child. * T-Bone Walker, blues guitarist and singer, was born here. * Matthew Gilbert, Prominent State of Texas Executive with the Texas Department of Family and Protective Services, was born here. * Ernest Wallace, historian, began his education career in Linden in 1927. References External links * Texas Music History Online entry * The Music City Texas Theater. * Academy of Texas Music. * Texas Music Barn. * MyTexasMusic.com headquarters * Texas Music Awards Category:Cities in Cass County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas